worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
M1A5 Abrams Main Battle Tank
Background This was the first completely MDC construction tank (Frame, tracks turret etc), and last variant of the venerable M1 Abrams, used by the United States and by extension NEMA in the 2060's. While it would be replaced in the 2080's, the M1A5 Abrams was still an excellent fighting machine. It proved itself time and time again in skirmishes in the middle east during the latter half of the century until the coming of the Rifts, where it had been purchased by poorer nations who did not have the manufacturing capabilities of the west. NOTE - Oddly enough, this tank ended up being somewhat on par with the Iron Fist Medium Tank out of Mercenaries......makes one wonder if perhaps I am not to far off on how I am going about this.... :) Model Type - M1A5 Abrams Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4 MDC By Location Main Body - 450 Turret - 300 140mm Cannon - 150 Tracks (2 sets) - 235 ea Track Wheels (9) - 105 ea .50 cal MG (2) - 85 7.62mm MG (2) - 50 ea Loaders Shield/Turret - 60 Commanders Turret - 90 AR - 18 (Vehicle) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including teh equivalent of 30mm. Speed Ground - 80kph over the road, 60kph off-road Range - dependent on the endurance of the crew and consumables brought along. Power system allows the tank to operate for up to 4 weeks. Statistics Height - 2.44m Length - 9.77m Width - 3.7m Weight - 64.4 tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear and personal weapons Power System - Solid Oxide Fuel Cells (recently changed from generic "fuel cells" with the publication of the Northern Gun books) Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 140mm smoothbore Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 4500m maximum direct fire, 12km maximum indirect fire Damage - 2d4x10 HE, 4d4x10 HEAT, 2d4x10+30 A/P, 1d6x10+10 FRAG blast radius 25ft Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 35 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun (2, one over the main gun one commanders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-Infantry Range - 1800m Damage - 6d6+6 per 10 round burst (6d6x10+60sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 bursts or ramjet ammunition Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 7.62 machine gun (2, one coaxial to main gun and one on the loaders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1400m Damage - 4d6 per 10 round burst each (4d6x10sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 54 bursts of ramjet ammunition each Bonuses - NA Type - Optional GAU-18 .50 cal gatling gun (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-infantry/vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 8d6+8 per burst (8d6x10+80sdc) Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 50 bursts of ramjet ammunition Bonuses - na Type - Optional Mk 47 Automatic Grenade Launcher (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6 per grenade blast radius 15ft or 1d6x10 per 10 round burst, blast radius 30ft, can be set for airburst anywhere along the guns path in single shot mode with a blast radius of 15ft Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 200 grenades Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or combat driving if available Systems of Note Thermal Vision - Range 5km Targeting System +2 strike Combat Computer NBC Protection Commanders Turret is remote operated Loaders Turret Can be Remote operated Army telephone at rear for infantry to communicate to crew without opening the tank up References Used Wikipedia